Something More
by lancecomwar
Summary: There's something about the new girl in school that Videl just can't put her finger on... Could it be that there's something more to Sakura? Videl/Sakura lemon, commissioned by ssvidel


"-and I swear to God, Videl, he was just sooooooo dreamy. I mean it, Videl, he was just a total hunk!"

Videl rolled her eyes as she continued to tune out Erasa's constant girlish prattling, focusing her attention on the front door as she waited for their teacher to show up. She swears, she loved her friend, but sometimes she just wanted to knock some sense into her. If only there was someone more like her around... Was she really the only female fighter out there?

Just then, both her thoughts and Erasa's blabbering were interrupted as their teacher walked in through the door. After placing his books down, he stood up at the podium and began his lecture. "Class, listen up. We have a new student today. Now, if you would just come in."

Most of the students turned to face the new arrival, with a few simply not caring enough to turn. Videl could hear the disappointment in Erasa's voice when it was not, in fact, a cute guy, but rather a girl. A pink haired girl, at that. Videl raised her eyebrow at this peculiarity.

"Now, if you'd just introduce yourself to the class," the teacher told the newcomer.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. I just transferred in from Konoha High. It is a pleasure to meet you all," the new girl, a pink haired girl wearing a dullish red T Shirt and light brown shorts said plainly, before bowing to them all.

Videl raised her eyebrow as she studied her. While the new girl gave off an air of confidence, her martial arts training allowed her to see the slight disruptions in her composure that signified that she was insecure, and hiding something. She curiously bit the tip of her pencil. She couldn't really explain why, but something about her just made her suspicious…

"Alright then," the teacher said, breaking Videl out of her thoughts. "If you would just sit down next to Ms. Rubber, we can begin."

Sakura obliged, and Videl never took her eye off of her as she approached the two of them. The pink haired girl sat down next to Erasa, and the teacher began the class.

However, as per usual, Erasa ignored the teacher's lesson, and instead opted to talk to the newcomer. Her earlier disappointment in the new girl's lack of a Y chromosome was gone, and she was as bubbly as ever. "So, Sakura. Why'd you move here from all the way from Konoha?"

However, Sakura did not respond, her attention focused solely on the notes being inscribed on the blackboard. Erasa huffed, not used to being ignored. Videl, however, smirked. '_At least someone knows when to shut up and listen...' _she thought dryly.

* * *

After class, Videl found herself wanting to talk to this new girl, but found her attempt foiled as Sakura left the classroom immediately. To her surprise, Videl was quite upset at this, but she did not fully understand why, at least to this degree. One thing was for sure, however: she wanted, no, _needed _to figure out what was up with this girl.

So she followed Sakura around for the rest of the day, trying to talk to her and see what made her tick, but to no avail. This went on to the next day, and the day after that, until she found herself a month into her stake out. And yet, Sakura would still not reveal her secrets to Videl. Needless to say, this only made Videl even more determined to get what she wanted out of the elusive pink haired girl.

Finally, she had enough, and decided to corner the pink haired girl at the lockers at the end of the day.

Sakura was quickly stuffing everything she needed into her bookbag as she heard footsteps approaching. She sighed, already having guessed who it was.

"What do you want, Videl?" she sighed, not even turning around to face her.

"What do I want? I want to know what your deal is!" she snapped, anger and frustration at the past month coming out all at once.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, before slamming her locker door shut. "_My_ deal?" she muttered, before turning to face her accuser dead on. "You want to know what _my _deal is? What the hell is _your _deal? Why the fuck are you following me around like this?"

Before Videl had a chance to argue back, Sakura saw that a crowd had gathered around to view the incoming "Cat fight". Cursing silently to herself, she grabbed Videl's hand and began pulling her away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the raven haired fighter yelled, trying to pull away from her grip. However, she found this to be impossible, Sakura being surprisingly stronger than expected.

"If we're going to do this, I don't want the entire school watching," she grumbled, blissfully unaware of the double meaning that the other students interpreted that as. Videl was too wrapped up in her inquisitive anger to notice this slip of tongue herself, so she merely reluctantly let the new girl lead her away.

The two of them went up hand in hand through the hallways, Sakura pulling Videl the whole time. Finally, Sakura led her through the stairwell and up to the rooftop, where they could be alone.

"Alright, so talk," Sakura snapped, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Wait, no, I'm the one asking questions here, Bubblegum," Videl snapped back, glaring at the angry girl.

"You're the one who's been hounding me and stalking me. Explain. Now."

"What- no, I-I'm not stalking you!" Despite herself, Videl could feel a blush coming to her cheeks at the accusation. '_What the hell?!' _

"Oh, then what do you call it?" Sakura frowned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Simply… observing," Videl said, trying to make it sound less creepy.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Okay then, why were you… 'observing' me?" Sakura said, raising her eye accusingly.

Videl fidgeted. "I… I was…" Sakura was turning the tables on her!This wasn't how this was supposed to go! Now, Sakura simply scowled as she glared at her, obviously unimpressed.

Videl felt weak, pitiful. Certainly not like how she usually felt. Certainly not like how she _wanted _to feel. Still, she knew there was a point to what sakura was saying… Taking a deep breath, she decided to just say the truth.

"See, the truth is.." Videl said, rubbing her arm, clearly embarrassed. "You… intrigue me."

"Intrigue you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Well, you know obviously know how to fight, and I just… haven't seen any other girls like that before. So I… wanted to get to know you," she said, giving an apologetic and awkward grin.

Sakura took a moment to let this all sink in. For a few moments, she stared at the raven haired fighter who had been stalking her for the past month, her face unreadable. Videl squirmed under the eye contact, while she wondered just what the hell was wrong with her.

"Alright," Sakura finally said, smirking at Videl.

"Al...right?" Videl repeated, clearly confused.

"You want to fight another girl so badly? Then let's do it," Sakura said, smirking

Videl could not stop the victorious grin from reaching her face.

* * *

Sakura looked around the vast, private arena with a look of surprise and awe on her face, mouthing the word "Wow."

Videl simply ignored the girl's surprise. Having grown up here and all, she did not really find having such a large training gym in the middle of her humongous mansion all that incredible.

The two girls stood up on the elevated platform, staring at one another from across the arena. Videl placed her hands on her hips as she glared while Sakura put on her battle gloves.

"You ready for this?" Sakura said, smirking at Videl.

"Oh, you bet your ass," Videl quipped back, putting her fists up in preparation for the fight.

It was an unspoken agreement when the two of them ran forward and threw punches, engaging in a heated fight.

Videl was surprised by how good Sakura was at this. Her hits obviously had a lot of force, and Videl knew that she did not want to be on the receiving end of her punches.

Sakura had to admit, she was having more fun than she thought she would. She smirked at she saw Videl moving out of the way of her blows gracefully, as if she was dancing. she had to admit, it was making her… '_No. Bad, Sakura.'_

The two fought on, trading blows and dodging attacks until they had lost all track of time. Neither of the two had had a fight like this in a long time… or ever, really. Videl smirked to herself. This mysterious new girl may just be the friend she was looking for.

Finally, the two of them found themselves unable to continue. They were both laying down on the floor of the arena, completely beaten, and panting and sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"You know… you were pretty good," Sakura panted, turning her head over slightly to Videl.

"Yea… you too…" Videl tiredly replied.

Both girls had bigger smiles than they had had in a long time.

* * *

Since that day, the two of them were rather inseparable.

They sat in class together, ate lunch together and trained together after school each day. The only problem was Erasa being upset over losing her best friend, but she soon found other girls with similar interests to hang out with.

The boys were scared shitless of them, especially when Sakura beat up a jock making rude passes at her. Now, there were two badass female martial artists who could kick anyone's ass, and no one was willing to go near them. This wasn't that big of a deal for Sakura, since she never really liked guys anyway. And Videl? She was used to this sort of thing. It was just the way she liked it.

The two girls were walking to Videl's mansion to get some more training done after yet another grueling day at school. They were walking side by side, never talking to the other, just enjoying the company of another strong willed female fighter they could relate were comfortable like this.

Well, Videl was.

Sakura, however, bit her lip as she stole glances at her raven haired friend. She had promised herself she wouldn't get close to anyone again, not after what happened last time… but, lo and behold, she did. And, just like last time, she was beginning to feel something she shouldn't… something that would only cause her pain, she knew.

"Sakura? Hello, Sakura? You in there?" Videl waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes, bringing her back to reality.

"What? What's up? Sakura asked, confusedly.

"You kind of zoned out there for a minute," Videl told her.

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's fine," Videl waved her off. "Anyway, like I was saying, you think we could just, I dunno, hang out today?"

"Huh? Hang out? That doesn't sound like you at all," Sakura said, tilting her head in a curious manner.

"Yeah… I kind of sparined my ankle yesterday, and I don't really think I-"

"Wait, what? You what?!"" Sakura snapped at her raven haired friend.

"Uh, when we were fighting, you-"

"And you're just walking around like everything's fine?!" Sakura snapped, anger seething from within.

"E-everything is fine, I just need a break-"

"No, everything's not fine. What, did you think you could jut walk it off because you're such a badass? I'm going to fix that whether you like it or not. God, you're such an arrogant asshole, Videl…" she complained, grabbing her friend by the hand and pulling her along.

Videl was about to object, but her friend's rough handling made caused her to hit her foot on the pavement, sending waves of pain through her body. '_Maybe it is best to check it out, after all...'_

* * *

To Videl's surprise, they did not go to a hospital or a doctor's office. Instead, Sakura just pulled her into her own house.

This was the first time she had gone to the pinkette's house, now that she thought about it. Up until now, they just went to her private gym and fought after class each day. They never really did anything like what most friends do, now that Videl thought about it. She originally only wanted to do so solely because she couldn't fight, but maybe it would be fun to do something different with her friend for a change.

Sakura led Videl up to her room and began rummaging through her drawers for a bit. She soon pulled out a small bag, and instructed Videl to see on the bed.

"This might sting a bit," she told her before she took off Videl's shoe and sock and got to work.

True to her friend's word, it did sting- a _ton- _but Videl bit back the pain, not wanting to show weakness in front of her friend- or anyone, for that matter.

As Sakura got to work, Videl had to admit that her foot was slowly getting better. She didn't know what Sakura was doing exactly, but her foot seemed to magically be getting better.

"You know, you should really be a doctor," Videl told Sakura absentmindedly.

"Oh?" the pink haired girl said, not looking up from her work. Videl shrugged and let her continue with it.

"All finished," Sakura said at last, getting back up again. Videl examined her foot, marveling at how much better it had magically gotten.

"Damn, Sakura. You really are something, you know that?"

"Wh-what?" Sakura said, her face starting to resemble her hair.

Fortunately for her, Videl did not notice. Sakura felt she might have died if she did.

"So, what now?" Videl asked, lying back on the bed and resting. She took a moment to observe the room. There wasn't much there, just the bed she was currently lying on, a dresser or two, and a few eights in the corner. Just the sort of plain, no frills, anti girly girl she had come to expect from her friend.

"I don't know," Sakura said, looking anywhere but at Videl. It had just hit her that Videl was _in her room_, and laying down _on her bed_. '_Damn it, this is just like what happened with Naruko!'_ she mentally moaned. She did not know how much more of this she could take…

"Hey, Sakura? Are you alright?" Videl sat up, taking notice of her friend's obvious discomfort. Sakura took quick notice of the way her eyebrows were scrunched up, like they always were when she was nervous. This, combined with how they were in her room, created some… uncomfortable consequences.

'_Dammit, girl! Focus!'_ Sakura berated herself, before turning around. "Y-yeah! Just fine!" she said with a half hearted grin, but this time Videl obviously didn't buy it. She turned to face the pink haired girl with a frown.

"Come on, Sakura. You know you can trust me, right?" Videl said worriedly.

"I know, but…"

Without a hint of hesitation, Videl stood up and pulled her friend in for a hug. Not exactly the sort of thing she would normally do, but Sakura wasn't a normal friend. She was unable to see Sakura's face as she began to comfort her, "Come on. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really think you're a good friend… and…"

She paused, her eyes growing wide as she felt something she definitely shouldn't have. '_Okay, that shouldn't be there...'_

In a flash, Sakura pushed her friend away, moving toward the corner to pull herself into her own arms and sulk. "So… I guess the secret's out, huh?"

Videl blinked, before chuckling nervously. "What do you mean? I mean, it's not like you have a cock or anything… heheh…"

Sakura simply seemed to sulk more at the mention. '_Watch, she'll react just like Naruko...'_ she thought, sadly.

Slowly, reality crept up on Videl.

"... you're a boy?" she all but whispered, obviously shocked.

"No!" Sakura yelled suddenly, seemingly appalled at the idea. "I… look, I have a.. condition, alright? And it gave me.. well, an extra package."

Against her better judgement, Sakura turned to look at videl out of the corner of her eye, just to see the raven haired girl hadn't yet fully put the pieces together.

"You're… transgender?" She asked, still bewildered.

"I kind of prefer the term futa," Sakura said, looking down at the floor sadly. "Now that you know, I'd understand if you leave, but I would prefer if you don't tell anyone…"

"Wait, what?" Videl asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "You don't honestly think I'd stop being your friend because of this, do you?"

Sakura looked at her with a mixture of shock and uncertainty.

":I mean, yeah, I didn't really expect something like this," Videl admitted sheepishly, "but I still think you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Sakura stared at her, and found not a trace of lies in her eyes. She would have been happy, to know that Videl wouldn't freak out like Naruko did… but if not for that word. _Friend_.

Still, she was rather grateful toward Videl. "Thanks, Videl," she told her with a smile that conveyed her gratitude.

"No problem," Videl smiled back, happy that things were back to normal with them. Well, except for the elephant in the room. Or rather, in this case, the penis in the room.

"So… is it always up like that, or…?" Videl asked, her own face blushed bright red at the situation.

Sakura froze like a deer in the headlights. How exactly was she to explain to her best friend that she was the one who gave her a boner? Even if she accepted the fact that her best friend had a dick, how was she to know she wouldn't act like Naruko after she told her?

"Well..." Sakura began, her face bright red as she fumbled with her words.

The realization hit Videl hard, as if it were Sakura punching her square in the gut.

"You like me," she stated simply, in complete and utter disbelief.

Sakura seemed to shrink further into herself.

She did not deny it.

Videl simply stared at her friend, shock written on her face. True, she had never really liked guys, but she never really thought of girls that way either… even if a girl was both, in a way.

She turned her gaze to Sakura, and noticed just how down and frightened she was. Videl didn't know what got into her, but seeing her friend like this… it broke her heart.

Without realizing what she was doing, Videl walked on over to her best friend and pulled the surprised girl into her arms.

"Ssh… it's okay…" Videl whispered comfortingly into the pink haired girl's eye, rubbing her back through the fabric of her shirt all the while. Sakura could feel the heat rise at the sudden intrusion, as well as some other things, but she timidly returned the hug.

She wasn't the only one who reacted that way to the hug. Videl didn't quite know just what came over her, but the knowledge she now possessed, combined with the warmth radiating from Sakura's hug… it was more than she had ever thought possible.

Tentatively, she moved her head up, and placed a chaste kiss upon Sakura's tear stained cheek.

Sakura froze at the unexpected gesture, a tinge of pin upon her cheeks. Hesitatingly, and unsure of herself, she moved her lips to Videl's cheek and returned the gesture

The two parted ways, their breaths uneven. They looked at one another, and saw nervousness and uncertainty in each other's eyes, but also lust and desire. As if in an unspoken agreement, the two of them began to slowly drift closer together, breathing harder and harder as they closed their eyes, bringing their lips together for their first kiss.

It was sweet, and hesitant. Neither girl knew what they were doing, but they found an irresistible pleasure in the other's lips.

The chaste kiss soon grew more heated, their arms wrapping around the other's back. Neither knew who the first one to use their tongue was, but it was not long before their tongues were engaging in a full out battle.

The kiss grew more and more passionate, and before either of them realized anything they were both laying on the bed, furiously making out.

Videl could feel Sakura harden against her thigh. Rather than be repulsed, she found herself… intrigued. Hesitatingly, she reached down to grab it.

Sakura gasped in shock at the uninvited (yet not unwelcomed) touch, but did not object. Not wanting to be outdone, she moved her hands to firmly cup her friend's ass. … Was she her friend, now? She decided that wasn't the time to think about things like that.

Videl continued to stroke Sakura's dick though the fabric of her pants, never letting up the fierce battle they were dueling with their mouths. She had to admit, having someone else stroke her was way better than doing it herself, even if they were obstructed by a pair of pants.

Then again… why would they need to be?

Without breaking the kiss, Sakura began to trail her hands from her friend's ass toward the cusp of her shorts, and slowly began pulling them down.

Videl's eyes shot open, and she immediately broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Sakura stuttered, still trying to catch up to what was going on.

"I-it's alright," Videl blushed, not wanting to look like the wimp of the two. "Just… let me."

Getting up on her knees, the raven haired beauty began to take off her shorts and promptly tossed them aside, giving Sakura a clear look at her panties. Nothing really special, just some beige colored panties without any frills. Not that Sakura was expecting anything different from her.

Her shirt was taken off with just as little flair, showing her bra to be just as plain as her panties. Her breasts were small, as was to be expected of a girl who was as active as she was. Nevertheless, Sakura looked longingly at them, and wished they were not concealed by the strip of cloth.

Disregarding her friend's earlier comments on letting her do it herself, Sakura let her desire take over as she all but tackled Videl down to the bed, ripping off her bra with hardly a shred of patience.

Luckily for her, Videl did not object to this sudden display of brute force. Her cheeks reddened a bit at the fact her breasts were laid bare for Sakura to see, but she did not dare show weakness by covering herself up. Still, having someone stare at her nearly naked body with such pure, lustful desire… It was intense.

Now that she thought of it, Videl was the only one getting undressed. '_That's not fair,' _she mentally quipped with a slight frown. Never one to just lay back, she decided to do something about it.

As Sakura moved her hands to fondle her friend's breasts, she found herself unable to as said girl tackled her down onto the bed. She huffed when Videl held her hands firmly, preventing her from being able to escape and do what she pleased to the horny girl next to her.

Videl smirked, pleased with her assertion of dominance, before getting to all but ripped off the pinkette's shirt, showing the same about of care that Sakura had given to her own bra, revealing a pink sports bra. Videl did not take the time to reflect on it before she ripped it off.

It was then that Videl felt something against her thighs once again, only this time she smirked at the sensation. She did not want to wait any more. Whatever it was that Sakura had awoken in her, it was more intense than anything she had ever felt before.

Without another thought, Videl took off her own panties, giving Sakura a brief glance of her full and complete nudeness. She did not have much time to gaze upon her beauty, however, because Videl got to work on doing the same to her pink haired companion.

Sakura's shorts were taken off in no time, giving Videl a look at her friend's underwear. It was pink, just like her bra, but otherwise unremarkable. It looked no different than what Videl had always seen before the countless times she had seen herself in the mirror. Well, that is except for the fact that there was an obvious erection bulging out of it.

Videl gulped. She had never seen a dick before, nor really had any desire to. Even so, seeing one in real life, right in front of her eyes, was triggering a strange mix of fear and desire that she had never felt before. However, she didn't want to simply gawk at it like a blushing virgin (technically, she was one, but that was besides the point). Cautiously, she began to pull Sakura's panties off.

It was a huge relief to Sakura when her erection was allowed to spring forth, and she let out a pleased sigh as it flapped into the cool air, hitting Videl square in the face.

Videl blinked in surprise, not having expected to have it slam straight into her. She could not help but gulp at the sight of it, about eight and a half inches tall she reckoned, with a healthy pair of balls attached to it. She took note of a vagina right beneath it, but all of her attention was focused directly upon the massive dick right in front of her face.

She did not know what she was doing exactly, but instinct soon took over. Before she really had time to fully process what was going on, she found herself moving closer and closer to the throbbing erection, her mouth beginning to water as she stared at it's towering majesty. In a mix of fascination and wonder, she brought her fingers to the tip and began silently stroking it. Her fingers moved up and down the foreskinand her bright blue eyes widened in awe as it twitchein respose, Slowly, her increased confidence allowed her to move her fingers up and down with greater and more intense motions. Sakura began grunting in pleasure at her friend's ministrations, causing Videl to smirk at the reactions she could draw from her lover. It was easier feeding into her lust, something she had not ever thought about before. And she wanted more. Without questioning it at all, she bought her lips to the tip.

Videl could see Sakura's eyes slam wide open in surprise as she felt warm lips consume her cock, causing the raven haired girl to smirk. She began to go deeper, taking more of the futa girl's cock in her mouth, but found doing so to be much more difficult than she imagined. Not wanting to give up that easily, however, she took only the tip in her mouth and began swirling her tongue around the cockhead.

"Ooooooh…" Sakura moaned, rather enjoying Videl's tongue lick around the edges of her cock. Her hands moved to her breasts, and she absentmindedly teased her nipples as Videl began getting more and more adventurous.

Slowly but surely, Videl began to take more of Sakura's impressive length into her mouth. She smirked at her friend's moans of pleasure, rather enjoying being able to elicit such a reaction from the normally headstrong girl. Eager to draw further such reactions from the quivering girl, she moved her fingers up to the pink haired girl's slit located right beneath her balls and stuck two fingers in. Sakura moaned in pleasure as Videl started to finger her, continuing to suck her cock all the while.

It was too much for Sakura to handle. Everything was finally coming to a head, and she could no longer contain herself. "Videl… Cumming!" she managed between her grunts and moans.

Videl's eyes popped wide open as she realized what was happening, but did not stop her ministrations. In fact, she increased the speed and ferocity of her sucking, determined to not show weakness in the face of a worthy adversary. Yes, that is what she told herself.

With a mighty yell of pleasure and delight, Sakura released her load into Videl's awaiting mouth before falling back, panting.

Even though she thought she was ready for this new challenge, Sakura cumming in her mouth was proving to be more than Videl could handle. To her dismay, she found that her lover's cum began to leak out of her mouth.

Sakura, however, found the sight of her cum dripping out of her lover's mouth quite the exhilarating sight. In almost no time at all, she found herself growing hard once again.

Videl took quick note of this, and swiftly forgot about her dissatisfaction with herself. She swallowed the cum, enjoying the look on Sakura's face at the sight, and watched in amazement as her friend's cock grew to its full height once more.

Before she got a chance to play with it again, Sakura pounced up and pressed Videl down to the bed. While she had enjoyed the blowjob quite nicely, she had an ego of her own, and being completely controlled like she was before was quite a blow to it. With a glimmer of victory in her eyes, she pointed her raging erection directly in front of Videl's wet pussy.

However, while she wanted to slam her cock right in and claim dominance, a small glimmer of fear in her friend's eye stopped her. Her human compassion stopped her animal instincts from hurting her friend, and she began to question whether or not this was a good idea.

A gentle hand caressed her cheek, and she stared deep into deep blue eyes. full of determination, even though her lips were quivering. Gently, she whispered, "It's okay…"

That was all Sakura needed to hear.

As gently as she could, she began pushing into the blue eyed beauty's wet womanhood, fighting back the urge to just ram straight in. Videl bit back a yelp of pain. She was strong, she could endure this. Nevertheless, she did not resist when Sakura gave her a comforting kiss.

Sakura waited for a few moments, painfully resisting the urge to dominate the helpless girl below her. However, she soon found herself no longer able to resist. Videl was a tough girl, she could handle it.

Videl quickly fought back the pain, and had been wondering if this was really all there was to sex. However, she got her answer, as Sakura began pounding her with reckless abandon.

Sakura broke the kiss, no longer muffling Videl's increasing screams. The feisty fighter tried to fight back, to prevent herself from becoming Sakura's bitch. But the forceful thrusts were causing great pain… and great pleasure.

Videl was no stranger to pain, having endured it for most of her life. It was part of being a fighter, after all. She guessed doing so had given her a masochist fetish. At least she would have, were she not being so brutally fucked.

Sakura could feel Videl's nails dig into her back, her legs wrap around her torso, forcing her cock deeper and deeper into her awaiting pussy. She smirked to herself, before going faster, using all of the strength she had gained from her martial arts training to pound Videl faster than she could ever imagine.

The sounds of moaning and pounding flesh upon flesh were soon joined by the sound of bed springs, as the mattress began to break from the pressure. Videl could feel her head hitting the back of Sakura's bed, pounding against the wood over and over again as Sakura pounded into her. But they did not stop, keeping up the ferocity of their fucking with an intense fury that could not be matched. Videl could feel her own orgasms overflow, the very first she had over had However, it did not even register to her, with Sakura's cock giving her such a state of bliss that everything was lost in a sea of bliss for her.

It was coming to a halt, however, as Sakura was feeling her own orgasm coming up. She gave no warning this time, not that Videl would have had the awareness to be able to understand her anyway. Instead, she just shot off her load straight into her awaiting core.

Videl could feel the white, hot cum seeping out of her pussy, but she was too busy struggling to regain her sanity to worry about things such as that. However, she did not have much time to catch her breath, as she was soon flipped on over onto her knees by the still horny and hard Sakura.

She really did not know what had gotten into her, herself. All she knew was that she was horny, and that she wanted Videl. Without any more foreplay or hesitation, she dived right into Videl's cunt once again.

Videl was too far lost in her own pleasure to even scream. She clutched the blankets as hard as she could, her breasts and nipples poking at the bed as she had lost the strength to hold herself up.

Orgasm after orgasm followed for Videl, her tongue hanging out in pleasure as if she were a bitch. The two lovers fucked on and on, with little sounds beyond that of Sakura's hips upon Videl's last, Sakura could feel another surge of cum coming, and did not let Videl know ahead of time once again as she unleashed her load into Videl's already cumstained pussy.

Videl let out a shrilling shriek as she felt Sakura fill her up, but she did not get any time to relax. Sakura merely continued to pound into her, her speed actually increasing. Videl's grip on the blanket was so hard, she actually ripped it a little.

At long last, Sakura could feel her fourth orgasm of the night creeping up on her. With one last, screeching yell, she unleashed her load straight into Videl's awaiting pussy, where Videl's orgasmed for the final time that night as well.

Groggy from all of the sex, Sakura very slowly slid out of Videl and fell down right by her side. The two naked girls panted heavily, both completely spent yet satisfied.

"That was… intense…" Videl panted, finally regaining control of her thoughts.

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered softly back, completely on Cloud Nine herself.

Videl chuckled, and surprised Sakura by inching toward her and resting her head upon the pink haired girl's breasts. "We need to do that again sometime…" she whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

Sakura gently played with the hair of the woman she loved. She was glad that she had this, but she wanted more than just a fuck buddy or a friend with benefit.s She could only hope Vdel would feel the same way.

Still, for now, she was content with where she was. Wrapping her arms around the sleeping beauty's muscular yet lithe frame, she joined her in slumberland.


End file.
